Iron Monkey
The Iron Monkey is a new tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. It fires plasma type homing repulsor blasts once per second that deal 2 damage and knock back bloons as far as a 0/0/1 Super Monkey's darts. Upgrades 1/x/x - Blasts Repulsor blasts now have 6 pierce, deal 3 layers of damage, and knock back bloons twice as far. ($750) 2/x/x - Blasts Repulsor blasts now have 8 pierce, deal 5 layers of damage, and knock back bloons 1.5 times as far. ($1,200) 3/x/x - Repulsors Repulsor blasts can now knock back MOABs and deal 7 layers of damage. Repulsors also deal double damage to Ceramic, Fortified, and MOAB-class bloons. ($5,000) 4/x/x - Monger Repulsor blasts can now knock back BFBs and deal 12 layers of damage. Repulsors now deal triple damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. ($12,000) 5/x/x - Hulkbuster Repulsor blasts can now knock back ZOMGs and deal 18 layers of damage. Repulsors now deal x5 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. ($50,000) x/1/x - Launchers The Iron Monkey's suit is now armed with rocket launchers that periodically fire sharp-tipped rockets at bloons. The tip deals one layer of damage (can pop black/zebra bloons, but not Lead bloons), and the explosion deals two layers of damage (can pop Lead bloons, but not black/zebra bloons). ($600) x/2/x - Missiles Fragments of the missile fly off of bloons after impact. These frags have five pierce and can fly off to infinity if they don't pop all five bloons. Missiles now fly out 30% more frequently. ($1,000) x/3/x - Missiles Heavier missiles and higher-capacity detonators allow the missile tip to deal three layers of damage and explosions to deal five layers of damage. ($4,000) x/4/x - Assault Missile tips can pop Lead bloons, and explosions can now pop black bloons. Ability: Launches five homing frag missiles at every bloon on screen that deal x5 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons over the course of two seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds. ($9,000) x/5/x - Machine Missile deployments now happen 50% more frequently, and deal x5 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. Ability now fires thrice per second, lasts for 10 seconds, and missiles fired deal x5 damage to all Bloon types. Cooldown: 25 seconds. Uptime: 40%. ($35,000) x/x/1 - Vision Tech Enhanced optical technology allows for the detection of camo bloons and increases range by 10%. ($450) x/x/2 - Blasts Blasts move 35% faster and are fired every 0.8 seconds. ($1,100) x/x/3 - Mobility The Iron Monkey's suit now has upgraded repulsors, which allow for flight capabilities. This translates in-game to allowing the Iron Monkey to reposition itself. Repositioning is activated in a manner identical to that of the Mortar Monkey, and it takes 1 second to move across the radius of the Iron Monkey's range. Range is also increased by 25%. ($2,400) x/x/4 - Suit A lighter modular suit allows for constant flight, if selected. Flight works identically to the Heli Pilot, and the Iron Monkey takes half a second to cross the radius of its range. Additionally, repositioning is now as fast as flight, range is increased by 40%, and blasts are fired every 0.6 seconds. ($10,000) x/x/5 - Spider Range is increased by 60%, blasts move 50% faster, are fired every 0.2 seconds, and flight and repositioning are as fast as a 5/1/0 Heli Pilot. ($42,000) Ability Dialogue All-Out Assault - "Launching all weapons!" War Machine - "Are you sure about this, Stark?" Crosspathing Benefits * 3/x/1 can knock back DDTs * x/4/1's missiles can damage DDTs - both with the tips and the explosions Trivia * This tower is a reference to Iron Man. ** 4/x/x is a reference to Obadiah Stane's villain of the same name from Iron Man. ** 5/x/x is a reference to Tony Stark's armor of the same name, designed for counteracting the Hulk. ** x/5/x is a reference to James Rhode's hero of the same name from Marvel comics and the Marvel cinematic universe. ** x/x/5 is a reference to the suit of armor that Tony Stark made for Peter Parker in Marvel comics. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:References Category:Military Towers